Dreading It
by ohlookamockingjay
Summary: "The super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Snuffles has a brilliant idea! Why don't we make a book?" The dorm went so silent, you could hear Peter's leftover sweet wrapper drop. "Who are you and what have you done to Sirius Black?" "How about we make a book, so that whoever opens it will instantly have a flashback to the day they received their O.W.L. results?"
1. Intro: The Green Book

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a Saturday, the second week of September, and surprise, surprise. The Marauders, starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, were already planning some mischief. In this case it wasn't exactly mischief. More like a way for certain people to relive emotional trauma, and others just to look back and remember a significant day in their life. As usual, the quartet, along with Frank Longbottom (who wasn't part of the gang but was an honourary member), were sitting in their dormitory after a satisfying dinner.

"PRONGS! I'M BORED! ENTERTAIN ME!" Sirius Black, or Padfoot, who was lying on his bed, shouted to his friend, a metre away from him.

"No need to shout, mate! I'm right here!" Bespectacled James Potter shouted back.

Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders yawned and shushed the two of them, "Shut it! You don't want Evans to come and scream her fiery red head of at us again do you? And Sirius, James is not here to entertain you. If you must, go get a girlfriend. Most girls are such chatterboxes, you'll be gone for hours." He said and continued reading a large book titled, _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean._

"That's true, Alice does talk a lot." Frank nodded referring to his girlfriend. "How does her jaw not hurt?" Then he glanced at the thick book on Moony's lap, and his own jaw dropped. "Remus! Another boring book! How thick is that one?"

Before Remus could do his trademark eye roll at his friend's ignorance to education, he was interrupted by Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail. "Yeah, Moony! How many pages is that one? A million?"

"1094 pages, to be exact. Including the brief introduction by Elladora Ketteridge, that would be 1143 pages."

James, Peter and Frank just stared at Remus as if to say, "What are we going to do with you?" Meanwhile, Sirius appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He suddenly bounced out of his dull state. He ran the short distance to James, and began shaking his shoulders.

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"I swear! I will go deaf-"

"My ears!"

The group's apparently very bipolar friend was oblivious to the continuous swearing going on in the background. But he did stop torturing James, who was feeling rather giddy. "The super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Snuffles has a brilliant idea! Why don't we make a book?"

The dorm went so silent, you could hear Peter's leftover sweet wrapper drop.

"Wormtail, please pick up your litter." Peter scurried to obey Remus' instruction. Remus had many obsessions, they changed each month. Currently, the book nerd was set on "keeping the Earth clean". A few days ago, Frank had carelessly dropped some spare doodling parchment on the floor after History Of Magic, and was later given a ten minute lecture by Remus on responsibility during dinner. No one from Gryffindor has dared to dispose of any rubbish in front of Remus ever since. Kind of ironic, Gryffindor being the house for courageous people. But once Remus moves on and finds something new to... preoccupy himself with, everything will be back to normal.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sirius Black?" Frank asked.

Remus added, "Did you just say that you wanted to make a book? This is a miracle!"

"Padfoot? Evans did not jinx you or something did she? I- I can try and flirt with her until she changes you back!" James offered, though almost anyone at Hogwarts who heard that statement would know that the offer was more to help James cause, which was rather complicated.

Sirius Black was known for a lot of things. Good looks (lots of people found his shoulder-length curly dark hair attractive), great athlete (Chaser on the Quidditch team), decent grades (even though he rarely studies), master of pranks alongside James (Remus and Peter were the helpers), charmer, big ego, douchebag, stupidity (sometimes), lots of stuff. But one thing that no one ever thought could be associated with him was books.

Sirius looked around the room, taking in all the bewildered expressions directed at him. "I am perfectly normal thank you very much. Though, Prongs, go ahead." He said, flashing a smile like those annoying toothpaste ads. Then, he quickly continued. "No! Not a _book_ book! A magic book!"

"Whaaaat?" Everybody leaned in their seats/beds towards Sirius, who was now standing in-between his and Prong's beds, with his hands on his hips, probably trying to imitate a superhero. It was like kindergarten students wanting to know more about something from their teacher, who was Sirius.

"You guys remember what it's like to get your O.W.L.s results?" He asked, grinning like a madman.

"Vividly." Remus replied, looking uncertain.

"Of course, I do." James made a sour face.

"Don't remind me!" Peter and Frank said at the same time, both of them looked at each other for a few moments, then shrugged.

Sirius smirked at his best mate, "You're welcome, Prongs. Evans reply was just lovely wasn't it?"

His answer was a pillow to the stomach, which did not hurt much but still caught Sirius off guard. "Sorry! But anyways, how about we make a book, so that whoever opens it will instantly have a flashback to the day they received their O.W.L.s results?" And the maniacal grin returned, it was starting to get rather freaky and unsettling.

Remus looked thoughtful. "That is... actually not a bad idea. But before we do that could you please get rid of that face, it is going to give me nightmares." Everyone nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

Thankfully, Sirius got rid of it and replaced it with a pout, "You have to respect my facial features! I was born that way! Fine, I'll stop it. So, let's make a book now!"

* * *

After a week of sweat, tears and a lot of spells gone wrong, the five boys were sitting in their dorm again, on a Saturday night. A small pocket sized lime green (to attract people's attention) notebook with blank pages was in James hand. "Great, it's done! You think it will work?"

If everything went well, if opened, a message would immediately appear on the front page,

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (and a little help from another friend) present you with this green book, which will do something cool in 3,2,1..."_

Then the small seemingly harmless green book would transport one into the memory of them getting their O.W.L. results. Whoever didn't take the exam, would be sent into a flashback of the first time they got the results to a big exam, or one that caused a lot of panic. And as for whoever had never had any experience whatsoever, a picture of a carrot would fall out, just cause. If the book did work, the "victim" would be left staring dumbly on the spot for roughly 20 seconds.

Frank spoke up, "Let me try! I'm the only one who hasn't had a turn!"

The four marauders had taken turns testing their latest invention. Each "waking up" with different reactions. James had given Sirius a stern look, which was returned with the toothpaste ad smile. Remus looked creeped out. Peter was horrified, and Sirius was cackling.

After 22 seconds, timed by Peter, Frank suddenly jerked his head up, eyes widening. "Whoa! That was wicked! Awkward, but wicked. I realised how fat I was too."

Peter sighed, "I know what you're going through mate."

"Alright, since it's been established that this green book works, what do we do with it?" Remus said, then with some effort, plumped _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean _on his lap and continued reading, he was halfway through.

James eyes lit up. I know! Let's just dump it on the corridor! Let some random stranger pick it up!" Then he saw Remus' angry face and quickly changed his mind. "No! Change of plan! Because of Moony's current obsession, we can't just leave it lying around."

"The Room Of Requirement!" Frank exclaimed.

The Room Of Requirement was, in a nutshell, a very awesome room. It turned into whatever you needed. A toilet, a library, a pool, you name it. Except food, because of some transfiguration rule.

Sirius walked over to Frank, who discovered the room (the Marauders just happened to be in the same random corridor), and hugged him. "You are brilliant my dear friend!"

"Yeah, we could think of a room, and just dump- no! _place_ the book on a table in a room. And we could get the room to make the table pop up to people who walk past it. Wait no, not everyone, just certain people. Some people will see it, some people won't. It's just by luck. Maybe we could even make the table pop up to random witches or wizards living in England and Scotland!" James suggested, then hurriedly added, "Not just yet though, I want to show it to Evans first."

Remus nodded, impressed that his usually daft friends came up with something fantastic. But again, James was the one who came up with the Marauders Map, maybe he shouldn't think so lowly of them when it came to good ideas. And of course, James would want to test it out on Lily. The bloke's had a crush on her since 3rd year. But it has not been going so well, due to his big head. "Great, let's give it a try sometime this week, and also get the room to always be accessible to us, so we can use the book on certain people when we want to."

* * *

A few days later, the Marauders, (excluding Frank, who was in detention for cursing heavily at a Fanged Geranium during Herbology) walked triumphantly out of a mysterious door on the seventh floor, which disappeared almost instantly. The four were walking in slow motion (like those muggle movies where they show the characters looking like professionals), they didn't know why, they just felt like it.

"Now, let's just hope that this green book does it's job."

* * *

**Hi! For this story to get anywhere, you guys have to help me! You write your own chapter with any character discovering the green book, then PM it to me. Get it? It's kind of like an SYOT story in the Hunger Games. Check out my profile for more details. :) **


	2. Awkwardness and handshakes

**Hey there people! This chapter is written by me, just to give people an idea of what to write and also because this story is practically dead.**

* * *

Wow. Voldemort's dead. Finally! I'm so tired, and need some space, so the domitory's out. Seamus and Dean will not shut up. I'm going to the Room Of Requirement. No one can find me there. I turn into the seventh floor corridor and stand in front of a blank concrete wall.

I close my eyes and think._ I need somewhere to take a break. I don't want anyone to come in and find me._

A door materialises in front of me and I walk in. There's a very comfortable looking bed, great. A box of muffins, brilliant, I'm starving. And a table? With a small lime green book sitting on it? Why on earth is that here? Kind of random. I walk over flip through it, it's blank. I turn to the front page to see if there's anything written.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (and a little help from another friend) present you with this green book, which will do something cool in 3,2,1..._

Wait, what?

* * *

2 years ago

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed, only to be greeted by a bucket of water thrown in my face. Oh well, at least it isn't Stinksap.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, IT'S 8 'O CLOCK IN THE MORNING! GET OUT OF BED ALREADY!"

My grandmother storms out of the room, dressed in her ancient, hideous old people clothes. I swear that woman has some issues, but I guess I shouldn't be the one to talk.

"QUICKLY! RUN!" She bellows from downstairs. "You could use some exercise anyway... burn some calories..." Really, Gran? You just have to bring up my fatness? It may come in useful someday! Probably not, though. There, Luna. I tried to be optimistic! Happy?

I trudge to my cupboard, dripping wet and take the first thing I see: an old blue cotton shirt and trousers. I hastily change and stumble down the winding staircase, then rush to the dining room and plop down on the chair opposite Gran, panting and gasping for breath. And of course, she starts barking at me again. Terrific life, huh?

"Eat up!" She shoves a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, I gobble it up in five minutes and return the plate to the sink. I'm about to run back to my room and finally have some peace but there seems to be other plans for me. "Not so fast!" Gran says sternly. "Sit." She points at my vacant seat with today's copy of the Daily Prophet, which had been lying on the table. I furrow my eyebrows and do as she says. Never cross Gran. She may look like an old crippled hag, but she is practically the opposite.

"Today, I have decided to give you a lecture on growing up, especially during this very dangerous, troubled, problematic time." she begins. What? But doesn't she have- "I am free this morning as my yoga class has been cancelled for the time being," she says, answering my question, "due to the high risk of being brutally murdered, or kidnapped and sent off to be bound and gagged and cooped up in a cellar by Death Eaters." I squirm a bit at this part. "I don't see what the big deal is! What do those blithering bollockheads want with us elderly folks who just want to stay healthy? Scrimgeour is too paranoid, everyone is!" I feel tempted to point out that being "brutally murdered, or kidnapped and sent off to be bound and gagged and cooped up in a cellar by Death Eaters" isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. It's bloody terrifying!

Gran gives me time to process what she just said, then continues, "Neville, you're growing up very quickly. And because of this time-consuming, vicious war, you have to grow up even faster. There are many changes going on in your fat body. You may also feel attracted to certain females, now I want you to treat these girls very well and remember, DON'T GET THEM PREGNANT UNTIL AFTER MARRIAGE!"

"Gran!" I feel my face flushing. Awkward...

"Deal with it, young boy! Next, you must possess etiquette manners and be less careless. I forgot to mention, we are going over for tea with the Abbotts later this afternoon, I do not want a repeat of last time, understand? Be thankful they were kind enough not to charge you for breaking that lovely glass of theirs! And try not to burp, Hannah may have found that amusing but I did not, neither did Mr. and Mrs. Abbott." Yes, I know I am very clumsy and forgetful. I have been my whole life! How much longer is this talk going to go on for?

Looks like someone heard me. An owl hooting can be heard in the distance and a small figure is approaching the window, getting larger and larger. What's an owl doing here? A letter for Gran most likely. It's getting closer now, it's holding a letter. Hey, it looks like the type of owls used at Hogwarts. Oh! Our booklist for our sixth year, I forgot. Yeah, just the booklists and...

"MERLIN'S SPOTTY SOCKS! MY O.W.L. RESULTS!" I look at Gran, my eyes widening. She just looks out the window, nodding her head. "Right, it's about time isn't it?"

I turn around again and jump back. A barn owl is on the table, looking expectantly at me with it's right leg sticking out, tied to said leg is an envelope with the Hogwarts Crest on it. I quickly detach the envelope from the small bird and watch as it flies out the window and away from this old house. My hands are shaking now. Great job, Neville, and you're a Gryffindor!

"Hurry up! I want to know how you faired!" I fall backwards and onto the floor in fright. Ugh, I am such a wimp. I get up and fumble with the envelope and its contents. Eventually, I pull out the parchment with my results.

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: T_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: E_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: O_

_History Of Magic: P_

_Potions: A_

_Transfiguration: A_

* * *

Oh my mandrakes! I got an "O" in Herbology! And an "E" in Care of Magical Creatures and Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms! I'm not a complete failure! Before I can reread my marks to check if I'm dreaming, the sheet is snatched out of my hands. Gran scans it and looks unimpressed. All because I didn't do well in Transfiguration, I think.

"Not bad... When you get back to school, take Transfiguration if you can. Ditch History Of Magic, Divination, Astronomy and Potions. I'd ask you to drop Care Of Magical Creatures too but then you'd only have three subjects, too little. Definitely do Defence Against The Dark Arts and Herbology, or you'll get it from me. Don't bother about Charms, it's pointless anyway." Psh, the only reason Gran doesn't want me to take charms is because she failed her O.W.L. And fat chance I'll get into Transfiguration.

"We're done with that. Let us resume our conversation. When at the Abbotts' what do you say?"

Here we go again. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Abbott, Hannah." I groan.

"No whining, young boy! This is an important life skill! Then you extend your hand like this," Gran sticks out her hand, "and they'll hand you theirs. Then, you firmly shake it." She grabs my hand and shakes it vigorously. "It would also be polite to kiss Mrs Abbott and Hannah's hand but a handshake will do for this occasion." Ew! I am not kissing anyone! "What do you say after that?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that doing so would result in me getting smacked in the head with whatever is nearby that won't give me brain damage. "How are you this fine and lovely day?"

"Good! For once, your memory is not failing you. And then, you wait for them to let you in. When you walk, no slouching! And..."


End file.
